A Misguided Destiny
by why am i not spared
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST EP SPOILERS!! WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS!! A little bit of japanese but still readable (go to lelola japanese for help) Little love triangle between old friends and new (aka old friend x gijinka bishonen x
1. Saying Good-Bye

  
OMG!!! SPOILER!!!! IF YOUR NOT A PERSON FROM JAPAN AND YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPILOGE OF DIGIMON (well non of us in Canada and us that is) THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!! Unless you really want to know, first go to Tai R Us and read for yourself what happens to our favourite Taichi kun ;.; S/D means Side Note....  
  
  
A Misguided Destiny  
  
After many years Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and everyone else has grown up. Tai is now the ambassador of the digital world (S/N THE HAIR IS GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!); Sora is a fashion designer; Matt is an astronaut married to Sora; Joe and Izzy have followed their dreams; Davis owns a traveling noodle company; Kari is now a teacher; T.K. is an author; Yolei is a housewife of Ken's three kids and Cody is now with the law, making justice in the court rooms.  
  
Sora's daughter, Yuki Ishida, was the luckyist of the second generation. With the supervision of Tai, she was allowed into the digital world when she was a baby to see her first Digimon.   
  
Of course Sora was scared to let her own daughter see a digimon, Tai also feared this so he asked Electmon if he could let little Yuki visit Primary Village. "Hai" said Electmon and lead Sora and Yuki into Primary Village.  
  
Sora felt it had been centuries since she last saw the little digimon, but she now only wanted her little Yuki, to play with a baby digimon and when she, grows up to become a protector of the peaceful shadow of earth. That same day a new born baby was hatched, its name was Pitchmon.  
  
Years when by and Yuki grew, so did Pitchmon, and soon it would be Yuki's 13th birthday that following Tuesday. Bukamon digivolved to Gomamon on May 14th. But Sora had come to the digital world. "Yuki, it's time to go," she said "Why? You usually let me stay over in the digital world" Yuki replied, "Honey, you have to start school and I'm afraid in grade 8 you won't have much time to visit. Now say good bye" "But mom!! I don't want to say good-bye to Gomamon! Can't he come?" "No Yuki, If Gomamon goes with you to the real world, havoc will acour. It is best if you said good bye now, I'm sure your mother doesn't want you so say good bye." Said Tai in an understanding voice. "Alright."  
  
"Remember what I said on your birthday?" asked Gomamon "yes, you said you would protect me from the digimon, Itsumademo. But I looks like it you won't have to" said Yuki. They sat there, friends since birth, sat there under the shade of Cherrymon. "Yuki, I will always protect you. And im sure we'll meet again! Don't worry I'm sure your mother would let you visit again!" Yuki helled her head up and looked at Gomamon "Let's promise that we will meet again." Yuki nodded and after that Sora lead Yuki away.  
  



	2. Gijinka Gomamon!

A Misguided Destiny

A Misguided Destiny

They say when a person leaves a friend they start forgetting about their past with them, well it's true in Yuki's case. In her busy life there was no time for her to remember her past. But Gomamon still remembers and wishes for Yuki to visit him once again.

After Yuki left, Gomamon swore he would wait for her. He wouldn't go home, he'd just sit there by the digital gate, get Digitamamon to make him some take out. But soon after Gomamon didn't eat food. This worried Agumon and Tai so much that Agumon then brought Gomamon his meals. This continued for 2 years. "This can't go on forever! Gomamon must realise that Yuki won't be coming back so soon!" Tai said to Agumon on afternoon "Maybe we should ask Azulongmon for help" suggested Agumon. That following afternoon Tai made a personal visit to Azulongmon. "Azulongmon, Gomamon, he…" "Yes I know, little foolish Gomamon won't understand even if you tell him. The best way is to talk to Gennai's daughter." Tai looked puzzled "Gennai has a daughter?" "Yes, if you can find her, I believe she will be of some assistance."

Tai later made an announcement to the Digimon that they shall go on a search for Gennai's daughter. To who can find her, Tai shall personally visit and thank the digimon.

Days later a Gotsumon was walking in the woods. He saw a small shadow of a lady, and having heard the news he went to check it out. What Gotsumon saw shocked him. Before Gotsumon was a young lady, different though. She had a few chararistics of Renamon. The tail, eye colour, nails and colour were all of Renamon's. Gotsumon went up to a Floramon and asked it to watch the young lady while he got Tai.

Tai, Agumon, and Gomamon raced after the little Gotsumon and found themselves soon in the presence of the young lady "Are you Gennai's daughter?" "Yes,"

She answered. "I know what you want, let me talk to the Gomamon." Gomamon and Rena (S/N **yep that's the lady's name ^^**) "Let me ask you, why do you want to see me?" "I wanted to know if you could help me, help me visit Yuki in the real world" "I think I can help, but don't mind me asking, Why do you want to visit Yuki?" Gomamon explained about what happened and then Rena and Gomamon returned to Tai and Agumon. "Watch carefully now."

A light blinded Tai, Agumon and Gomamon. Wind and dry forest leaves swirled Gomamon "I understand that he's going to Earth and can't have any tails or large ears." Then when all was clear, Agumon and Tai stood amazed. Replacing where Gomamon stood, a young 15-16 year old stood. His hair damp dark red, his eyes were hazel with a tint of olive. A purple earring hung on his left ear, black wristband watch, purple t-shirt over a long sleeve black and long black pants and shoes. It was Gomamon Gijinka.


	3. Earth's New Children

A Misguided Destiny

A Misguided Destiny

"Is that you Gomamon?" asked Agumon still amazed at Gomamon's transformation. "Um yeah, what do you mean by transformation?" obviously Gomamon still hasn't realized that he had become a Gijinka (S/N Gijinka means Digimon/Human)."Well Gomamon, you have become a Gijinka, a half digimon half human, of course the spell that I cast was so you wouldn't have a tail and large ears and claws" said Rena. "Gomamon, you can't be called Goma in the real world nor can you act like a digimon, what kind of name do you want?" asked Tai "hmmm, I don't know" "How about Utada Omi?" "That's fine with me" "Ok, Agumon get Gatomon and meet back here quickly, Gomamon needs to have a relation with someone and I think since Kari hasn't been visiting, it would be a good idea for Gatomon to go too, can you except Gatomon too Rena?" said Tai, Rena glanced at Tai then to Omi "Fine, but Gatomon must come back next year this time or else Gomamon, I mean Omi will have to come back too." Tai agreed and Gatomon and Agumon came back. Light blinding wing and light appered again this time cherry blossoms danced on the wind appered before them was Gatomon Gijinka. Gatomon had lovely purple-ish hair, her original blue eyes, she wore a white blowse with a matching lavender dress. Pink bracelet and her golden tail ring now on her left finger (S/N um um you know the one beside the pinky ^^;;) she had white plat form shoes to match. Tai notified his sister, Davis, T.K. and Sora to pick up the two Gijinkas threw Izzy's old pineapple laptop.

"I'm glad that you have the chance to see Gatomon again, Kari," said Sora "It be nice to see Veemon, Biyomon and Patamon too" said Davis. The computer blinked and flashed Kari, Sora, Davis and T.K. all stepped back. Then stood right before them was Gijinka Gatomon and Gomamon. As soon as Kari saw Gatomon she cried and hugged her old friend. "Wow Gatomon, If I didn't know it was you, I swear that I'd think you're a relitive of Kari's" said T.K. everyone laughed. "You must be Gomamon then," said Sora "nice to meet you" Sora held out her hand, Gomamon grabed it. "Right now I'm not Gomamon anymore, I'm Utada Omi. And she is Kinomoto Mika, Mrs. Ishida. We can't be addressed as Digimon anymore." Said Omi.

After everyone talked, Kari lead Omi and Mika to their new school. Kari assigned them their own tutor and since she was renting rooms out to the studying students, she lent Omi and Mika the last two that she had. Kari introduced them to her other students that were staying at her place. "This is Makino Ruki, Jenrya Lee and Matsuda Takato" said Kari "and these two are Utada Omi and Kinomoto Mika." __


	4. Reunion

A Misguided Destiny  
  
The following day, Mika decided to help Omi find Yuki. They stopped by an ice cream shop and bought themselves two double-scooped chocolate ice cream and went over to the Ishida residence. "What if Yuki's not home???" "I called, her mother picked up and I begged her not to let Yuki go out" said Omi "I see you've planned everything, what do you plan to do when you get there?" asked Mika "Well you'll see for yourself." Omi rang the bell.  
  
"Mom! Why can't I go out with my friends!!" complained Yuki "Get a grip Yuki! I know that you believe that your friends are good! But most of them are just taking advantage of you! Try making a friend that can be there when you need him or her try making a friend that you can actually count on! Please Yuki, that is all I'm asking from you" said Mrs. Ishida 'Riingg Riingg' "I'll get the door."  
  
"Hello? How may I help you?" asked Yuki "I'm looking for Ishida Yuki" said Omi "I am, you are?" Omi smiled. "3 years ago I said this 'I will protect you from the digimon, Itsumademo'" during when Omi was talking, Yuki had flashbacks of when he said those very words "but I couldn't keep the promise then, but now I'm here to keep them." After Omi was finished Yuki was already in tears. Yuki hugged Omi and never wanting to let go. She held soo tight that Omi was starting to gasp for air. "Ehem, Yuki, be polite, invite whoever in," said Sora from the kitchen "Hai! Come in!" After seeing Omi in, Yuki was just about to close the door when she noticed a young girl at her steps. Omi opened the door wider "Come on Mika" "Hai!" Yuki was puzzled, why was their a girl with Gomamon?? They sat down and started to talk while Mika wondered into the kitchen "Gomamon," "call me Omi, Yuki" "Um, Omi how did you become, become human??" As Omi explained to Yuki about what happened Mika was peeking at what Sora was making. "Hello, again," said Sora "how come you not with the others?" "I didn't want to disturb them, I mean it's not like we know each other well. How's everyone?" "Fine, but I real feel as if Yolei is a lot better at raising her kids then I can with mine" "why do you say that?" "She has control over all 3 of her kids! I mean even without my job it would be hard pulling this family together. I really am honoured that Yolei actually gives me tips about being a house wife." "But you just as good, see how you raised Yuki? It's only a mother that can cut down a child's temper, and only that I think you get credit!" "Well you haven't seen my son yet. I bet then you'll change you mind." "Your son?"  
  
"Who's the girl?" asked Yuki "She's Gatomon!" "Really? Wow she sure is pretty" "you know, I've never really paid attention to her physical looks, but now you mention it she is pretty" Omi glanced at Mika and then thought 'she is really pretty' then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" said Mika since she was the only one not busy. She opened the door. Standing outside was a young man, about 16. Blond, blue eyed. 'He must have been Sora's son' thought Mika. "Um, am I even at the right house?" asked the blond boy; he looked at the nameplate, then back at Mika. Sora's head popped up behind Mika "Yes you are silly, we have guests over, now come and greet yourself." The boy obeyed his mother and came in. "Konnichiwa," he said politely and sat down beside Mika "I'm Ishida Takihiko, Yuki's older brother."  



End file.
